


Role Reversal

by moosesal



Category: Spy (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosesal/pseuds/moosesal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooper's in the field with Fine providing support.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Reversal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterhill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterhill/gifts).



 

“Take your next left. Then the first door on the right. The safe—Behind you!” Fine watched the monitor and wondered how Cooper managed to not get dizzy watching him on some of his more action-packed missions. The way she spun around and ducked just in time to avoid a bullet to the head was so fast. When she came back up, she thrust the heel of her hand at a big, beefy guy’s nose and then kicked him in the chest sending him backwards down a flight of stairs. _That’s my girl_.

Through the screen he moved with Cooper as she turned the corner and ducked into the room with the safe.

“What the fuck?” She looked from left to right and he could see that all the walls were glass except the one with the door. This they had expected. But the lack of furniture was a surprise. There was nothing there. “There’s no —”

But there had to be.

“The floor,” he said. “It’s in the floor. Put on your x-ray glasses.” She did and they could both see the safe below the floor. Three paces in front of her. “There’ll be a pressure switch. You should be able to feel for it.”

She let her fingertips just graze over the floor searching the line in the floor that was invisible to the naked eye. She traced it with her hands until she found the release. The floor slid back and there was the safe.

“Combination?”

“8-6-7.”

She punched in the numbers on the keypad. _Beep beep beep._

“5-3.”

_Beep. Beep._

“0-9.”

_Beep. Beep._

“I got your number, Jenny,” she muttered as the safe clicked open.

“Now get the drive and get out of there,” he instructed. “You’ve got four bad guys heading your way. Make that six. Two just showed up from the other end of the hallway.”

“I’ll be fine, Fine.” He tried not to whimper as he got a close-up view of her stuffing the flash drive between her breasts. Then she stood up and headed for the door.

_Shit._ They were too close. “They’re almost there!” There was no way she could get down the stairs, out the back, and down to the dock.

“Stop shouting in my ear.”

Oops. “Sorry,” Fine said. “I’m not used to being on this end of things.”

“I’ve got this,” she assured him. “Going to plan B.”

Cooper turned as the door flung open and two goons stood there with guns trained on her. “Vaht do ve haf heeeeer?” Goon number one asked.

“Really?” she responded. “Did you watch one too many Bela Lugosi movies?” She waved at the glass windows. “It’s kind of sunny to be out of your coffin, isn’t it?” Fine laughed at the same time that he started up the boat and moved twenty feet down from the dock. He shut the boat off again and continued watching the monitor on the dash. She was inching her way back toward the wall of glass opposite the door.

“Don’t-a make-a me shoot you.” Goon number two’s fake accent was worse than the first guys.

“You auditioning for a bad mob movie?” Cooper asked. Fine could just imagine the look on her face. Raised eyebrow, smirk. The look that said “you’re a fucking idiot.”

Goon number one dropped the accent and spoke like the boring bad guy that he actually was. Of course, his words were still straight out of a B-movie. “Give us the flash drive and no one has to get hurt.” _Seriously?_ he thought.

“Seriously?” she asked. “Is that the best you can do?”

“Coop?” She ignored him. “Don’t antagonize them.” If he couldn’t hear her, he’d think she’d turned off her ear piece.

“Give. Me. The. Drive.” The guy actually held out his hand and made a _gimme_ motion with his fingers.

“What flash drive?” _Shit._ Was she really going to try playing stupid? That worked for Ford, but… Ford actually was stupid.

“I’m going to count to three,” Goon number one said.

She was so close to the glass. Just a few more steps. “The window!” Fine reminded her.

“One.” She stepped back and the bad guys moved forward with her.

“Two.” Step, step, shuffle.

“Three.” There were gunshots. Fine gasped; Cooper ducked. Before he could get dizzy watching on the screen again, he looked up to see shattered glass falling down the cliffside above him. Then Cooper was rolling off the edge of the building and falling to the water behind the boat. Fine rushed to the back of the boat to help her aboard. She clambered up the ladder, her eyes bright with excitement and a smile on her face.

Once she was on deck, he pulled her wet body to him and kissed her deeply. “You’re amazing,” he muttered against her mouth. “I lo—” His words were cut off by gunfire from above.

Cooper ducked behind a seat as Fine lunged for the throttle, revving the engines and sending the boat across the water.

“Glad this isn’t a lake,” Cooper shouted over the wind and engine noise.

“I’m not Ford,” he shouted back.

“No,” she yelled. “You’re not. But can you do that thing with your thumb?”

He growled. “I cannot believe you had sex with him.”

“You’re just jealous.”

“Of course, I am. You said you loved me, then you had sex with him.” He pulled the boat into a cove now that they were a safe distance from the enemy. He turned off the motor and turned to face her again.

“I meant you were jealous of me,” she said with a wicked smile. “Don’t tell me you never tried to get into Ford’s pants. I was listening in so many times while the two of you went on missions together.”

"What?"

"When he threw you against that wall in Berlin?" 

"Seriously?"

"When you threw  _him_  against that wall in Johannesburg."

"Coop--"

"When you shared a sleeping bag in Siberia..."

"He was hypothermic!"

"Uh huh."

“He drove me nuts!” he protested.

“Sexual frustration,” she teased.

“Frustration, all right. But not as frustrated as I am right now looking at you.” He moved to her, his gaze tracing her from head to toe. “Let’s get you out of these wet clothes.” He took her hand and led her to the cabin below deck.

“We should report in,” she protested. “And deliver the—Shit! The flash drive is probably ruined. Let me—”

“No,” he said. “Let me.” He unbuttoned her shirt and dipped his head between her breasts, coming up with the flash drive between his lips. He dropped it on a table and dove back between her breasts, his hands tracing up her sides as he pushed her back to fall onto the bed. “We’ll worry about that later.”

-Fin-


End file.
